Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Fury of Firestorm Vol 1 1 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2 1 We had this discussion before, I still think it should be Vol 2. Firestorm Vol 2 is actually Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Before Firestorm Vol 2 it was renamed to plain "Firestorm" it WAS The Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. It's like counting Aquaman Vol 7 as Vol 6 just because the real Vol 6 got renamed to "Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis". Smash Brawler 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I also agree. I was very confused at this one being called volume 1. That is incorrect. Goblyn4evil 22:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be even more accurate to have it at Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol 1? Kyletheobald 03:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since it's marketed on DC's website that way, I''d say yes.--08:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] ::::I would agree as well. Popluvah22 04:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: How about this. Firestorm Vol 2 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 1, and Fury of Firestorm Vol 1] to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2? I don't want to have to distinguish between "the nuclear man" and "the nuclear men" when it's really the same book anyway. - Hatebunny (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a very old topic by now but I just want to add my two cents and agree with this proposed move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet to Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane Because the Golden Age version was not a jet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Victor Frankenstein (Earth-Two) to Baron Frankenstein (Earth-Two) Nowhere in his one appearance is this character's first name given. I'm not sure where "Victor" came from. Shadzane (talk) 18:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :As it's based on the fictional character who appears in Shelley's (public domain) book, it stands to reason that his name would be Victor and not something else, whether mentioned or not. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::But the whole theme of the story was that Shelley's book was very different from what "really" happened. In the book, the monster is made up of revived corpses. In the "real history", the monster was just a very tall guy who went crazy when he got an incomplete shot of adrenalin. Etc. So we would actually expect Shelly's book to change Frankenstein's first name. Shadzane (talk) 18:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::... would we, though? - Hatebunny (talk) 19:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Mister Toxic (Prime Earth) to Hugh Marder Clone (Prime Earth) Boy, this page has been renamed a couple of times, hasn't it? Anyway, technically, this is what he is. He's a faulty clone of Hugh Marder, not his own separate person. Just like Bruce Wayne Clone (New Earth), I think this name change is necessary. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how anyone else (besides Harold) feels about it, but I'd rather leave this at Mister Toxic than call it "Hugh Marder (Clone)", if only because I hate (qualifier)s - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Kindly Ones to Three Witches Kindly Ones is a translation of Eumenides, one of the names of the Erinyes (and used for them in-universe). Three Witches covers their function better, as that's their primary role in the DCU/Gaimanverse. Their Who's Who is even called that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Teen Titans Go Vol 1 + the series to Teen Titans Go! Vol 1 I've seen this for a long time but never had the audacity to bring up a move. However, I've just noticed that a new Teen Titans Go! comic series is arriving next week, based on the newer show of course. It would be odd to have a Teen Titans Go! Vol 2 if Vol 1 technically does not exist. I know it's a lot of work to move, but it seems necessary. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:19, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Patrick O'Brien (Earth-Teen Titans) to Patrick O'Brian (Earth-Teen Titans) I goofed up. I took the last name "O'Brien" straight from the page without even bothering to check. The appearance and image pages need it, too. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I can't recall how many times I made that mistake. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Gods (New Earth) to New Gods How about we move it back? New Gods is an alien race, not a group. And I don't like having a disambig for just the race and then a half-dozen of comics with that name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Something will have to be done with New Gods first. The bot can't move one page to another that already exists. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Condition Red (Wildstorm Universe) to Caleb (Wildstorm Universe) Max Cash was CR too. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Athyns of Karrakan to Athyns of Karrakan (New Earth) Consus, the Erudite God created the page without the dab. This was after creating the related Sparta of Synriannaq (New Earth) correctly. To be frank though, I'd think dropping the "... of Planet" from both would also be correct. - Byfield (talk) 22:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :The thing was, Athyns was already linked everywhere as Athyns, and Sparta as Sparta of Synriannaq. I'm okay, especially since we, AFAIK, do not have a homeworld of Xanthi and consistency and all. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Theia (New Earth) to Thia (New Earth) Only (or at least, predominantly) referred to as Thia in the DCU. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Perisphere to Trylon and Perisphere They're next to eachother. They're one. EVEN WIKIPEDIA doesn't have separate articles. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Sumo the Samurai (New Earth) to Sumo (New Earth) To stay consistent with our naming. As far as I know, he doesn't really go by "Sumo the Samurai" anyway. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Rodeo Rick (New Earth) to Rodeo Rick (Earth-One) As a far as I can discern, this guy had no post-crisis appearances or mentions, and is strictly an Earth-One character Shadzane (talk) 23:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Floyd Lawton (Prime Earth) to Floyd Lawton, Jr. (Prime Earth) As revealed in Justice League of America Vol 3 7.1: Deadshot, Prime Earth Deadshot is named after his father. Changing his page name to "Jr." would be both correct and also make room for a potential "Floyd Lawton, Sr. (Prime Earth)" page. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :It would also annoy the hell out of me every time I have to link to Deadshot :( - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Edgar Stenville (Earth-Two) to Stenville (Earth-Two) First name was never mentioned. Answerguy made it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sickle (New Earth) to Natasha Ulyanov (New Earth) Same. Kyletheobald (talk) 05:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Scare Tactics to Scare Tactics (New Earth) Disambig. There's at least the team, comic, and the Batman storyline. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Tuftan Caesar (The Brave and the Bold) to Tuftan (The Brave and the Bold) Caesar's not a surname. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Olympia (Crisis on Two Earths) to Olympiad (Crisis on Two Earths) Per this. Back when it was created, both versions of the name were floating around on the web, but this one seems to put it in the -d camp. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two) to Infinity, Inc. I (New Earth) See Talk: Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Roy McQueen (Earth 2) to Connor Hawke (Earth 2) If your like me and read the Earth 2 series would know that in Earth 2 Vol 1 14 they introduced the character Roy McQueen as Red Arrow, a World Amy with red hair and a robotic right arm, The character originally appeared to based on Roy Harper (New Earth), but in Earth 2 Vol 1 20 Red Arrow was speaking to Sonia Sato (Earth 2) who refereed to him as Connor Hawke. So I ask you my fellow wiki members to help me in correcting the information on the page and changing the name. (Shiplord13 (talk) 22:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC)). :So what´s the alias - Roy or Connor? If it´s Connor as listed in the character´s page, a move would make no sense since the real name determines the naming of the page. ---Lucien61 (talk) 23:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I never remember seeing Roy McQueen in print to begin with. If I remember right, someone said it came from interviews. I'm fine having it moved to Connor. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think it has appeared in print either. It was James Robinson who created Red Arrow and said in interviews that his real name is Roy McQueen. However, now Tom Taylor has taken over writing duties and Sonia Sato calls him Connor Hawke, so either it's a mistake, Taylor didn't know or Taylor didn't want to go with Robinson's story for Red Arrow so instead made him the New 52 Connor Hawke. Not sure how you make a decision in this situation, unless you just wait and see what he gets called in later issues then currently call the article Red Arrow (Earth 2). - Doomlurker (talk) 14:42, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::If that's the case, move to Connor and mention the McQueen thing in a note, preferably with a source. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::It was WonderCon last year, there are various sources stating Robinson's choice of name (Roy McQueen) such as: this. However, change of writer, change of decision, just like how he made Red Tornado into Lois. So it should be moved. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay so with all of the support and evidence, is it safe for me to say that everyone is fine with the page being changed? - Shiplord13 (talk) 18:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yep. She will be moved next time we run a bot through. Kyletheobald (talk) 00:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Loreli (New Earth) to Lorelei I (New Earth) Lorelei is her correct name (as seen in the image). Internal chronology makes her the second Lorelei, but externally, she's the first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Xanna (Earth-Empire) to Xanna (Empire) And all other Category:Empire Characters: Getting rid of old naming standard. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Martha Kent (Earth-One) to Martha Clark (Earth-One) Martha's maiden name was firmly established in Earth-One continuity. In fact, her parents' names were given in Superman Family #192 as Henry and Willa Clark. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Little Raven (New Earth) to Charles Great Eagle (New Earth) Via Raven's talk page. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Tiny Titans/Little Archie and his Pals Vol 1 to Tiny Titans/Little Archie and His Pals Vol 1 Incorrect capitalization Shadzane (talk) 23:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Not really - both are acceptable. And since comics can't be botmoved, but have to manually moved, with all their subpages and categories, plus relinking, I'm saying no. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Cartel to Cartel (Earth-One) There's a new Cartel introduced in Lois Lane #1. Also, Penitente Cartel and Escabedo Cartel. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Is that group in Lois Lane officially called "Cartel"? From reading the comic, I got the impression that others in the criminal underworld called it "the cartel" because they thought it was a drug-smuggling-and-selling organization (and Lois picked that up), but it's much more then that and didn't call itself Cartel. Shadzane (talk) 17:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Prixiam Nol-Anj (Prime Earth) to Nol-Anj (Prime Earth) I think Prixiam is a title like Queen or Princess. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Knor-El (Super-Brother Against Super-Brother!) to Knor-El (Earth-200) It was originally at E-200, but it was moved because we didn't have a source. We have now, Abs COIE. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:58, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Paper-Man (Earth-One) to Horace Throstle (Earth-One) Remember when the page was called Throstle, and I argued vehemently that only one site (notorious for its weird names) used that surname? Well, guess what's in the EWWE. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Paula von Gunther (Earth-One) to Paula von Gunta (Earth-One) Earth-One's Paula is named Von Gunta, not Von Gunther. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Earth-3898 to Earth-3839 Incorrect number. Would need all the instances and (shudder) characters moved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:22, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Justice Society (Collected) to Justice Society Vol. 1 (Collected) There's a second volume. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:37, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Scooter (Earth-One) to Scooter (Earth-Twelve) Per Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths (2006), this character is a denizen of Earth-Twelve.Shadzane (talk) 17:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Fauntleroy Fox (Earth-One) to Fauntleroy Fox (Earth-C) Unless there's some compelling evidence to the contrary, I think Fox and Crow belong on Earth-C. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :They are licensed characters. They should be removed, and a "Columbia Screen Gems Cartoons" reality page should be made to link them to. Shadzane (talk) 06:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hoppy the Marvel Bunny (Earth-S) to Hoppy (Earth-C-Plus) Hoppy is from Earth-C-Plus, according to Absolute COIE. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:29, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Justice Batallion to Justice Battalion (Earth-22) Battalion was misspelled on the name of the article. It would make sense to move it to the proper page... but shouldn't we also add (Earth-22) to the name of the title? I realize the organization only exists in Kingdom Come, but for the sake of continuity would it make sense? TheD3xus (talk) 14:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :There should be a disambig because the JSA was known as the Justice Battalion for awhile during World War II. That's where they got the name for the Kingdom Come group. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Fero (Earth-One) to Fero (New Earth) He's shown up in both Outsiders Vol 4 and Tales of the Unexpected. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Val (Earth 2) to Val-Zod (Earth 2) The kryptonian character had first appeared Earth 2 Vol 1 19 as just Val, but in the most recent issue Earth 2 Vol 1 22 it was revealed that his full name is Val-Zod. I feel this is a minor change that can be easily corrected. (Shiplord13 (talk) 21:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC)) Harold Jordan (Earth-3898) to Hal Jordan (Earth-3839) In addition to the corrected Earth number, most versions of this character are called "Hal" in the pagenames. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Etta Sweetgulper (Earth-3898) to Etta Candy (Earth-3839) Etta Candy had a boyfriend with the surname of Sweetgulper in the Golden Age and Etta Sweetgulper is clearly supposed to be the Earth-3839 version of Etta Candy who has married Sweetgulper. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :This guy. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Telman Davies (Earth-One) to Telman Davies (New Earth) He shows up in Superman/Batman. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Samuel Epo (Earth-One) to Epo (Earth-One) No real name revealed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:03, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Carrie Kelley (Ame-Comi) to Carrie Kelly (Ame-Comi) The name is spelled without the extra e in A-CG #2 (chapter 6). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that needs to be changed. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 14:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Miiyahbin (Prime Earth) to Miiyahbin Marten (Prime Earth) Full name according to Jeff Lemire's text piece on the page with the kids' art in the back of Justice League United #0. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Checked and done. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 15:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Emily Sung (New Earth) to Emily Sung (Prime Earth) For the same reasons as Pandora (Prime Earth). Her only New Earth appearances were in Flash: Flashpoint, with most of her appearances being in Prime Earth, which has established her further. With such a disparity, should we just switch that name? GZilla311 (talk) 20:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Green Man II (New Earth) to Green Man (New Earth) Merging Green Man I and II into just Green Man. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Legends of the Superheroes (TV Special) to Legends of the Superheroes (TV Specials) There were two specials. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Robert Long (Infant) (New Earth) to Robert Hinckley Long (New Earth) I hate the (Infant). How about the full name, which we also use for Robert Queen (New Earth)/Robert Henry Queen (New Earth)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:16, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Books of Magic Annual Vol 1 to Books of Magic Annual Vol 2 All three annuals are from the second volume. T-REX Rules! 19:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Martha Roberts (Earth-Two) to Martha Roberts (New Earth) She made several New Earth appearances. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Joshua Kyle (New Earth) to Joshua Kyle (Team Titans) He's a time traveler, native of the TT alternate future, and an agent of Lord Chaos. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Vulture Man (Earth-One) to Vulture-Man (Earth-One) His name is spelled 'Vulture-Man' consistently thruout his only story. 'Vulture Man' seems to be a typo. Shadzane (talk) 15:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) H.I.V.E. to H.I.V.E. (New Earth) New and Prime Earth are different (it's Holistic Interactive for Viral Equality now). Also, E-TT, DCUO and Arrow mean there's plenty for a disambig. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) The New 52: Futures End FCBD Special Edition to The New 52: Futures End Vol 1 0 We need to rename the page because this is a series; not every issue will be a special edition. This is the 0 issue; Issue 1 just released today. I can't make the page for today because of how 0 issue was titled. Thoughts? TheD3xus (talk) 12:04, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Discussion is already going on the issue's talk page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC)